


Caught Between

by idreamofrain



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-13
Updated: 2010-01-13
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idreamofrain/pseuds/idreamofrain





	Caught Between

For someone who can wake up at a pin drop, the man snoring softly on the bed under her can certainly sleep like a log. A smile creeps onto her lips as she feels the bed gently vibrating under her with each breath he makes, she pulls the towel further around her damp body wishing she could make the temperature of the room rise without having to move.

Sometimes she is jealous that he is a natural with the Ancient technology. Although, she berates herself, he wouldn’t be laying next to her right now if he didn’t have the gene. As if in reply, he shifts in his sleep so his hand rests on her foot.

She supposes it’s nice. Nice for both of them- he obviously didn’t get all the sleep he needed while on the last mission, and she realises she wouldn’t have gotten so familiar with his sleeping habits and physical scars if he’d been aware of her watching him.

She pushes a strand of wet hair out of her face as she sips at her tea, closing her eyes when she feels the warmth spread throughout her body.

She hadn’t intended to awaken so early, but the unfamiliarity of the room had her senses keyed slightly higher than usual. She’d found her legs entangled with his and her head held to his chest with a light touch from his hand. Carefully extracting her head, she had gently tugged her legs out from between his and got up from the bed, pausing to watch him for a moment or two before she had padded into the bathroom. 

Even before she reopens her eyes, she is aware that he is now watching her. Letting a smile ghost her lips, she makes eye contact.

“Hey.”

His voice is soft and raspy and heavy from sleep, his hair flattened close to his head until he fluffs it up with the hand that isn’t still resting on her toes as he yawns.

She realises that right now, in this moment, she wouldn’t want to be anywhere but right here.


End file.
